Galuf Halm Baldesion
Galuf Halm Baldesion is a playable character in Final Fantasy V. He is the king of Castle of Bal and was one of the four Warriors of Dawn. Story Galuf is originally from the Second World, where he was the King of Bal. He helped to seal the warlock known as Exdeath into the First World as one of the Warriors of Dawn. However, when he found out that the Crystals that were involved in his sealing were weakening, he decided to travel to the First World, by use of a meteor. When the meteor crash-landed near Tycoon Castle, his weapon and armor were destroyed, and he suffered a blow to the head, resulting in amnesia. He is found by Bartz and Lenna, and decides to accompany Lenna to the Wind Shrine. In the Ship Graveyard, the monster Siren tries to lure him into a trap by pretending to be a little girl who addresses him as "Grandfather". Unlike his companions, he is not fooled, and slaps his friends to wake them up. In Karnak, a Werewolf addresses him as "Sir Galuf", and seems to know who he is, and Galuf is puzzled. When he sees Mid and Cid's relationship as grandfather and grandson, he remembers a little bit about his past, and his granddaughter Krile. He also remembers faintly, that the destruction of the Crystals will bring about the return of Exdeath. In the Ronka Ruins, the final Crystal is destroyed, but Galuf's granddaughter Krile travels with a meteor from the Second World and he finally remembers who he is. However, Exdeath appears, and travels to his castle. Galuf goes after him, but insists his friends do not go. They do, however, and wind up on an island, and are captured by Exdeath as hostages. Galuf, leading a charge across the bridge, is forced to halt when Exdeath displays them. This is fortunate, however, as a deadly magical barrier would have killed him and his troops if he had been able to charge. Galuf personally infiltrates the castle to rescue the three, fighting and defeating Gilgamesh to rescue his friends. They escape across the Big Bridge, and go to Galuf's castle. .]]He meets up with his old friend Kelger Vlondett in Kelb, who allows them to pass through to Drakenvale. Later, they meet Xezat, and join him in his campaign to lower the shield around Exdeath's Castle. Xezat, however, sacrifices his life, and Galuf is deeply affected by this. In the Forest of Moore, they find the Guardian Tree, that contains the Four Crystals. However, Exdeath appears, and uses the Crystal's powers to cast spells at the party. When Krile appears, Exdeath traps her in a ring of fire. Suddenly, Galuf seems to gain huge powers, and fights Exdeath. Exdeath is perplexed by Galuf's seeming invincibility, and declares that "all the hatred in the world could never defeat me." Galuf responds that it is neither anger nor hatred he fights with. He has him on the ropes, but Exdeath escapes. Galuf, now drained of all his energy, is dying. His friends do their best to try and cure him with spells and items, but to no avail—Galuf says his final goodbyes and dies. Shortly after, however, he speaks to Krile privately using the power of the Tree. He implores her to fight in his stead, and grants her all of his powers and abilities. Galuf's last appearance is before and after the final battle, where he and the other Warriors of Dawn, along with King Tycoon, aid the Light Warriors to escape from the Dimensional Rift. If anybody falls in battle at the end, Galuf restores them to the real world. Trivia *Contrary to the later General Leo Cristophe and Aerith Gainsborough, Galuf never earned much rumors and hoaxes about a possible way to revive him in the game after his death. It is generally agreed that it is due to a (relative) lack of popularity compared to Leo and Aerith. Category: Final Fantasy V player characters